Fulfilled Promises
by a1boogz
Summary: ONESHOT Claire and Leon have some unresolved business to attend to once she returns from Rockfort Island, it is a lemon btw.


Fulfilled Promises a Resident Evil Fanfiction By Al-I_Bus A1boogz@aol.com  
  
Steam billowed out from beneath the shut bathroom door. Leon sighed and felt himself relax, as the stinging darts of hot water beat of his worn and tired body. Running his hands through his messy, wet mop of hair, he began to allow the thoughts which had troubled him for so long to slowly slip away. Just as he thought he had succeeded, right as he felt his mind begin to go blank, they returned with force.  
  
"Claire, just stay here, or let me go with you!" but she only turned her head and smiled sadly at him. Then she was gone, the door to the helicopter sliding shut, and the steel monster pulling up into the air.  
  
Leon watched, helplessly, as the chopper pulled away from him, the beating of its rotors fading off into the darkness. Then the night was still, and she was gone again.  
  
His visage darkened noticeably, and he climbed down from the isolated heli- pad into the speedboat that waited in the churning waters. Pulling away from the dock he turned the boat out towards open waters, and the harbour.  
  
She had appeared as suddenly as a spring storm; knocking on his door one night with naught but a backpack, heavy duffel bag, and a smile. It wasn't as if she needed to travel with more to come visit him, they both understood instantly that he would take care of all of her needs.  
  
And that is what they spent the next few days doing. Shopping for a moderate wardrobe, using the internet and Leon's sources in various police forces to unearth the information she was seeking, and making sure that she had a good time while she was in Manhattan. Claire and Leon made quite the pair.  
  
Then came the night that she shared with him. They stumbled back to his midtown apartment, both slightly buzzed, and full of electricity. The elevator doors slid open, and the pair collapsed against the elevator wall laughing uncontrollably. Why they were laughing, neither could quite pinpoint, but laugh they did.  
  
The resting of her head on his shoulder came as a bit of a surprise for Leon, but he was comfortable. The nuzzling of her lips against his neck, shocked him somewhat, but he was not in any position (nor did he have any desire) to stop her. Then she kissed him.  
  
Passionately their tongues dueled for supremacy. Claire was a red head, and the prototypical fire-laden persona was definitely present within her. This was not any sort of movie kiss, where the girl submissively allows the man to seduce her with his skills. This was a battle, and like everything else they did, this was a competition.  
  
He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her slim, but muscular, frame tightly against his own. Both of their eyes were screwed shut, and the familiar ping of the elevator indicating that they had reached the sixth floor did not slow, or stop them any.  
  
Claire won, as usual, and Leon had to stop to breathe first. Pulling away, he chuckled softly as he made note of a sticky strand of saliva that hung in the narrow distance between their lips. "You taste like beer," Claire punched him lightly in the chest. Leon only smiled. "So does this mean I don't have to sleep on the couch tonight?" Grinning mischievously, she dragged him by his hand towards his apartment.  
  
In spite of what he thought was going to happen, they did not have sex. She kissed him as they collapsed into his large and soft bed. Stripping him of all but his boxer shorts, Claire continued to sample his technique as the night drew out. He was allowed to remove her shirt and her shorts. But she stopped him when he reached for her bra.  
  
"This isn't high school you know," that cock-sure grin was plastered across her face, and the way her eyes twinkled right now was extremely captivating, "Leon, your not going to score tonight. Can you get me a t- shirt?" That said she kicked against him, forcing him to the edge of the bed, where he sat up, tossed a pillow at her, and strode across the room.  
  
When he handed her the old high school football jersey, she smiled, and kissed him again. Then she pulled the covers over herself, and, moments later, tossed her bra into his lap. "Nice tent pig", she used her favorite nickname for him, then slide the jersey over her body. Then she slid the edge of the blanket back, inviting him to join her in the bed.  
  
Switching the overhead light off, Leon crawled beneath the covers and let her warmth creep throughout him. Wrapping his arms around her, they snuggled together, and continued to make out like teens in heat.  
  
The moonlight shone through the half shut blinds across the windows, casting parallel shadows across the bed. Forcing his back to the mattress, Claire straddled him, and sat up. In the half-moonlight Leon watched as the playfulness dissipated from her eyes, and the all-too-familiar pain crawled back into them.  
  
"Leon.I think I've fallen in love with you," she placed a finger over his lips to silence him as he tried to speak, "But I can't stay right now." A wet path appeared under her eye, tracing its way down her cheek, the moonlight caught the single drop as it slipped off her check, "I've got to go somewhere, to check some things out, and before you ask, you can't come."  
  
Leon's mind was spinning, this was too much, and it was unfair. He needed this spitfire with him, at his side. He needed to be able to be with her, "Listen pig, I won't be able to contact Chris for at least three more days, and I have to leave tomorrow. You are the only one who knows where I am going, and the only one who I will be able to reach, so I need you here." Then she told him all about the Paris facility.  
  
Umbrella Inc. had a facility in Paris, completely devoid of scientific districts. It was the evidence building. The records that they had all been searching for must lie in that skyscraper. And Claire was going to take a look. She had arranged for transport across the Atlantic and into the French city in order to infiltrate the building. It was a job for one, he was needed to act as a liaison between herself and her brother, and that was all there was to it.  
  
"So that's why you came to me Claire? You could have said so from the beginning, you know I would help immediately, there was no need for this charade." Leon turned away from her burning gaze. There was no way that he could match the glare coming from the glowing green orbs.  
  
"Leon, you fucking fool. I'm coming back, and I'm coming back HERE." She reached down and forced his head back up, locking her eyes onto his. "I will not go back to wherever Chris is holed up at, I will not trek over to hide out wherever Barry and Sherry are located at. I will come back to New York City, Manhattan Island, and this apartment. This apartment that I want to share, with you." She leaned down slightly, and pressed her lips against his.  
  
"Plus I am terribly horny right now, and we will need to cement this adult relationship a bit later. Not now, but when I get back." A bit of the mirthfulness returned to her eyes. He smiled at her and had no words with which to respond. As she leaned down against him and spread his lips with her tongue once again, he found that he needed none.  
  
With a start, he jerked himself back to the present. The amount of steam in the shower threatened to choke him. The shower knobs squeaked a noisy protest as he twisted them off, and he slid the shower curtain back. Climbing from the shower, he was tempted to hug the floor, remembering that smoke rises. Wrapping the towel around his waist he opened the bathroom door and strode into his bedroom. The blinking red light on his answering machine caught his attention.  
  
Static and noise burst through the speaker as Leon pressed the button, but he could make out several key phrases. ".found Claire.we're back in the states.on train for New York." It was Chris, and Claire was safe.  
  
The coordinates on the email she sent led them to a locale called Rockfort Island. Chris decided to go search for her, he was the brother after all, and he was to remain where he was with contact lines to Jill and the rest of the STARS team open in order to coordinate their efforts.  
  
Waiting was the hardest part, and as the days turned into a week, he began to despair. But now he had confirmation. She was coming back to him! He could hardly wait. Pulling on a pair of jeans, Leon lifted the receiver to his telephone and dialed the number that Chris had left him.  
  
"Yeah," the voice on the other end of the speaker sounded tired and a bit annoyed, "Chris, its Leon, glad to hear from you." A dry chuckle sounded through the phone, "What's up Leon, everything is fine. She's on the way up to you now. Listen, I'm a bit busy right now getting my own reunion, ahem, present. Claire will have all the details for you, keep your ears open for the phone and remember! She's my sister, and she's also an intricate member of the STARS team. She'll be of no use to anyone except as a burden if she gets knocked up. So use a condom."  
  
A click cut through Leon's eardrum before he could respond. His smile widened. Claire and Chris were undoubtedly siblings. Well there was nothing to do now except wait. And maybe clean up a little, and check the expiration dates on the condoms, and go get a bottle of champagne, and maybe prepare a little dinner. For the first time since he had watched her get on the helicopter Leon smiled unrestrainedly.  
  
It started to rain as Leon waited for the pasta to boil. It was out of his hands, obviously. The stars in the sky winked out one by one as the impeding clouds began to swallow the night. Darkness continued to creep forward. Sprinkling parsley into the sauce for the umpteenth time, Leon had no choice but to continue to wait. He had grown used to it.  
  
Soft music drifted to his ears from the radio and the rain outside picked up. Leon could barely contain his anticipation and after a while had to force himself not to leap towards the window every time a car passed by. He expected for her to call him when she got off the train at Penn Station or The Port Authority.  
  
The phone never rang. The clock slipped from six to seven and from seven to eight. Worry was not quite the correct word for the emotions that coursed through Leon's body, but he was concerned as to her whereabouts.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Forcing himself to remain calm, Leon approached the door and leaned up against it. Familiar warmth seemed to ebb through the wood and into his body. Claire had arrived.  
  
"Leon," her soft voice crept through the wooden barrier, "I can feel you on the other side of the door love, did you miss me?" Leon's eyes lit up with joy. He didn't open the door yet however, "More than you'll ever know babe. I can feel you breathing, should I let you in?" On the other side of the door, Claire smiled, "Well you could keep the door shut, I met this real cute guy while walking from the station over here, and he claimed that his was sooooo large that."  
  
The door was yanked open, and Claire fairly toppled into the waiting arms of one ex-Racoon City policeman. Without letting her go, he reached down for her duffel bag and yanked it into the living room. Making sure that the hallway was clear he shut the door softly.  
  
They stood like that for some time. Bodies clinging against each other. Eyes barred shut against visions that would simply set emotions over the edge, Claire and Leon let seconds turn into minutes as they simply clutched at each other and synchronized their breathing. Finally, she ended the moment: "Leon, I'm hungry, and also I need."  
  
His eyes met hers and he saw all of the playfulness, mischievousness, and mirthfulness that were always there. He also saw something else. It seemed to be hurt, a new sort of pain. But he brushed that off. The electricity grew to be unbearable, and he pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Brushing his tongue against her teeth, then into her mouth, Leon felt his breath cut off as Claire began to kiss back. He explored the inside of her, trying desperately to satisfy some need deep within him.  
  
Without a warning or breaking the kiss, Claire forced him backwards. Banging the back of his legs against the couch, Leon and his charge fell onto the cushions. They did not stop for a moment. Claire shrugged her backpack off her shoulders, and continued to try to suck Leon's tongue out of his mouth. Pulling away slightly she bit his lower lip lightly, tugging at it playfully.  
  
Suddenly, she pulled away from his mouth. Her eyes danced and Leon's breath came in short bursts as she allowed his hands to travel over her body. First he rubbed her back softly, caressing it and enjoying the response as certain muscles coiled and uncoiled at his very touch. As he massaged, Claire unleashed a soft moan. Emboldened by this most basic expression of sexual satisfaction, Leon slid his hands further down her back and began to caress and grasp the ample curves of her buttocks.  
  
Claire brought her lips to Leon's neck and began to lightly nip at his soft flesh. Sucking and kissing greedily, she allowed her mouth to leave a trail of sticky saliva from his neck to his chin, then around to his ear. Nibbling on it slightly, she grinned as he began to breathe more deeply, and involuntarily thrust upwards at her.  
  
"Are you ready love?" Claire whispered seductively into Leon's ear. Before he could respond, she began to slide down his body, stopping when her face was even with his fly. Grinning anxiously, she undid his fly and pulled his jeans down enough to get at his boxer shorts. Reaching into them she freed him from his restraints, and licked her lips.  
  
Leon had no words as Claire began to kiss the tip of his manhood. He threw his head back in pleasure as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his penis. Teasing the eyehole with her tongue, she used one of her hands to pump his shaft lightly. Leon was in pure ecstasy. Kissing along his length, Claire used her tongue to lubricate Leon's cock even more.  
  
She stopped at the base of his penis and began to tongue his ball-sack. Taking first one testicle in her mouth, she lightly applied suction to them, amazed as Leon's dick stretched to its optimum length. Then she allowed his penis to enter her throat. Not concerned any longer with cute foreplay, she began to swallow his length repeatedly. Fucking her throat with his dick was a new type of fun for Claire, and the entire experience was amplified by the fact that Leon was moaning loudly above her.  
  
She reached down between her legs with a free hand and began to fondle herself slightly through the fabric of her sweat pants. Leon ran his fingers through her hair, and she did not react negatively when he began to guide her actions with his hand. Bobbing up and down, the redhead applied deep suction to Leon's penis, and used her tongue to tease the tip of his cock as often as possible.  
  
Saliva dripped from her mouth onto his balls and into his lap, as Claire tried to keep things as messy as possible. Reaching up with her other hand, she began to stroke the length of penis that she couldn't swallow. Leon continued to moan deeply as she sucked.  
  
Sticky spit coated Claire's hand as she continued to apply pressure to base of Leon's shaft. The moist warmth of her mouth was rapidly becoming too much for him to handle. The sight of her red mop of hair, wet with the evening's rain, bobbing back and forth in his lap was so arousing that it caused him to shoot over the edge.  
  
Suddenly, she felt him tense up. Leon unleashed a throaty roar and his hips shot up off of the couch. He felt hot semen course through his penis and explode into Claire's waiting and warm mouth. She purred gleefully as he fired shot after shot of white cum into her mouth. Swallowing as quickly as she could, Claire succeeded in draining Leon's cock of every drop of cum.  
  
Slowly, his vision cleared, and the red spots that danced before his eyes faded away. Uncurling his toes, Leon looked down exhaustedly at his Claire. She continued to tongue his shaft, even as it wilted in front of her. Kissing it gingerly on the tip she lifted her chin and smiled.  
  
"Now undress lover." Although she spoke softly, Claire's command carried and underlying force behind it. Not an oppressive one, but one that left Leon with no doubt that she was the one who was in charge of this interaction. Standing slowly, he laughed as she rubbed his legs while removing his pants and boxers. Simultaneously, he pulled his T-shirt up over his head.  
  
Pushing his nude form back onto the bed, Claire began to kiss up his body. She spent extra time nuzzling his abs softly, running her lips tenderly over them. She traced a line with her tongue fro his abs to his chest. Taking a nipple into her mouth, she sucked on it gently. Using her teeth to apply pressure, she laughed to herself as Leon began to moan loudly. Each time he moaned she increased the pressure on his nipple, until she was finally biting them.  
  
Leon yelped in a bit of pain and surprise, but could do nothing to stop the fiery red head from getting at what she wanted. Without warning she switched nipples and continued the same action. Then she had climbed up to his face, and she kissed him deeply on the mouth.  
  
As exciting as allowing Claire to have her way was, Leon's ego ached for some control. He surprised her by pinning her arms to her back as they kissed. Then he used his strength to flip her over, so that her back was pressed to the mattress. They continued their lip lock, even as Leon's hands slid down to work with the buttons at her waist.  
  
Without too much trouble, he was sable to undo the catch at the front of her pants, and was now proceeding to slide them down her lower half. Shortly, she was clad below the waist only in her panties. Leon pulled her body over his, and slid one of his hands between her legs, while he ran his tongue over her ear again and again. Not quite teasing her slit directly, he used the palm of his hand to apply pressure to the covered area, while teasing and tickling the sensitive flesh on her upper thighs.  
  
Moving his kisses down from her ear to her neck, Leon pulled his hand up from between her legs and began to work the buttons to her shirt. Within a few moments he had her button down top completely open, exposing her bra. As his lips deftly danced around her collarbone, Leon, with some of Claire's assistance of course, was able to pull her shirt off of her.  
  
Clad now in only her undergarments, Claire began to squeeze her legs together in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure that was building in her nether regions. Leon's kisses continued to assail the back of her neck, and around her ear, building up the fire within Claire's loins to a bubbling fervor. Unceremoniously, the man pressed his fingers against her wet sex, and applied pressure to her clitoris.  
  
She exploded into an orgasm, her voice bursting from her mouth in short staccato yelps that grew into a crashing crescendo. Her head was thrown back, and she panted heavily, he ample bosom rising and falling voluptuously with each heavy breath. Leon gently rested the spent woman on the mattress and moved his oral attack downwards across her body.  
  
Reaching behind her, he undid the clasp to her bra, and allowed her glorious globes to spill into view. Her nipples poked out into the air like pencil erasers and pale skin was flushed with the flow of blood that coursed throughout her veins. Leon clamped his mouth down over one of Claire's breasts and began to assail her nipple in earnest. She continued to yelp like a wounded puppy as he gently nibbled on each erect nub.  
  
Leon squeezed her other breast with his hand as he continued to eat at her like a newborn. Applying just enough pressure to genuinely feel the firmness of each globe. He tactfully molested her sensitive breasts at all angles, all the while avoiding pressing his fingers to her nipples. The sensory vacuum created by this action was enough to almost push Claire over the edge again when he switched directly to the neglected nipple. She buried her fingers in his hair and forced him to swallow as much tit-flesh as he could manage.  
  
Finally, satisfied with the attention he had given her, Leon began to kiss delicately further down her body. Stopping at her flat stomach, Leon teased and played momentarily in and around her bully button. Claire had enough of this teasing and dug her nails into Leon's scalp. Without hesitation he slide the final length down her body and began to explore her nether-regions. Running his tongue across the front of her panties rewarded Leon with a shiver of pleasure that ran through Claire's body. He breathed slightly on her cotton clad sex, and then turned his attention to the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. Planting deep kisses on each thigh, and tracing his tongue from the base of her leg down to her knee, Leon continued to send shivers of pleasure throughout her body.  
  
Finally the teasing had to be brought to a close. Sliding the crotch of her panties over, Leon drew his tongue down the length of Claire's slit. She unleashed a loud moan of erotic proportions that Leon was sure the neighbors would hear. Impatiently, Leon yanked her panties down, happily squeezing her rounded butt as he lifted her slightly, to get them down.  
  
For a moment he simply stared and enjoyed the sight of his woman. She lay before him completely nude. Her green eyes sparkled, and her body glowed in orgasmic anticipation. Pausing for a moment, he leaned upwards to plant a deep kiss upon her lips. She grew even moister as she tasted her own muskiness of Leon's lips and tongue. Then he drew his mouth away from hers and returned to his honey pot.  
  
The cute patch of red hair that sat above her sex seemed to lead him downwards. He once again drew his tongue slowly along her slit. Stopping towards the top, he sucked in shortly. As her clitoris leaped into his mouth, he suckled it, using his tongue to provide more stimuli. Claire's back arched at the treatment, and energy coursed through her right leg, causing her to begin to spasm uncontrollably.  
  
Suddenly, Leon's mouth was filled with sweet tasting juices, as she came hard on his mouth. While she trashed about uncontrollably, Leon used one strong arm to pin her buttocks to the couch, and with his other hand, he began to pump her rapidly. Not stopping his ministrations, he continued to draw her sex button into his mouth, dragging his tongue against it rapidly.  
  
Just as she was about to come down off of her climax, another struck her with vicious force. Her walls clenched tightly around Leon's intrusions and his face was covered with another wave of sweet juices. Not hesitating, he slowly worked another finger into her tightness. Suddenly, Claire began to thrash about wildly. Her screams bounced off of the ceiling and reverberated around the room. Her legs shot out straight, parallel to the floor, and her back arched so drastically, the she resembled on of the McDonalds arches for a moment.  
  
Finally, Leon let her come down off of her sexual high, and she collapsed against the couch. Her eyes were glazed over, and a bit of drool leaked from the left side of her mouth. Her lower half continued to spasm slightly and she whimpered like a beaten puppy.  
  
"Well, did I pass?" Claire could only nod dumbly in response. Her breath came in soft and short gasps, and she wasn't strong enough to lean upwards yet. Weakly she raised her arm around Leon's neck and drew him towards her. They locked lips again, and Claire marveled at the sweet satisfaction that tasting her own juices on his lips brought her. She had never cum like that before, that much she was sure of, "Where did you learn that Leon?" He only smiled knowingly, and kissed her harder. "If I told you everything all at once we wouldn't have anything to share."  
  
Standing, Leon strolled his nudeness across the living room and disappeared into his bedroom. He emerged a few moments later with a pack of condoms in his hands. Claire grinned, "What ever are those for?" she asked, placing a finger in her mouth and smiling innocently. Just looking at her like that: skin glowing with sexuality, eyes open wide filed with adoration and mock innocence, face devoid of any indication that only moments before she had been thrashing around during a huge multiple orgasm brought Leon's soldier to rapt attention.  
  
Leaning forward she grasped his member in her hands, and kissed its tip again. Reaching upwards she took one of the condoms from him, and began to suck on him earnestly. As she blew him, she opened the condom, and brought it down towards his waiting manhood. In one smooth motion, she replaced her wet mouth with the latex protection. Then she stood up and kissed him hard on the mouth.  
  
Leon ran his arm across one of the tables in the living room, carelessly knocking objects onto the floor. Bending Claire across the table, he slowly inserted himself into her from behind. During one of their late night conversations he remembered her praising the feelings invoked by doggy style sex.  
  
She gasped as he entered her and pushed her posterior back at him. Sliding into her all the way up to his balls, Leon took a moment to acclimate himself to her tightness. Reaching around her he began to finger her clitoris as they slowly began to move against each other.  
  
Without warning, Leon grabbed a firm grasp of her hair and pulled her head back, simultaneously pounding against her fat ass cheeks. Claire moaned loudly, and pushed back even harder. While pulling on her long red hair Leon began to frantically fuck her from behind. Her heavy breasts swayed back and forth as he pumped her doggy style.  
  
His cock felt so good within her, filling her up completely. She started to moan his name, and a loud fleshy slap covered up her moans. Leon smiled as Claire moaned even louder. Drawing his hand back again, he brought it forcefully across her ass. She moaned again as he continued to spank her ass while fucking her.  
  
Slamming back against him caused him to slip in deeper, and she nearly lost it as she felt the tip of his penis brush against her G spot. Determined to be the best at this, Leon released his grip on her hair, and reached down beneath her to fondle her clitoris once more. She began to groan and burst into a fit of shudders as another orgasm wracked her body.  
  
He reached around her and stuck the finger that had been in her cunt into her mouth, and she sucked on it eagerly, biting his finger to muffle her moans somewhat. The slapping noise of Leon's waist banging against Claire's ass filled the room and covered both of their moans. At this point Claire was no longer in control, and this excited her even more.  
  
Leon grasped another handful of her beautiful hair and tugged on it hard enough to bring her head back. Without stopping his fucking, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Slapping her ass again, Leon continued to pump into her with relentless abandon. He loved the way her wet pussy clenched against his penis. Having been treated well all night, however, he was not close to a climax.  
  
Suddenly, Claire reached up and grasped him by the shoulder. Tugging him down on top of her, she grasped some extra energy from nowhere and was able to spin herself around on his cock. Finishing the acrobatics she had herself placed on top of him. Smiling she had the upper hand again.  
  
Sweat coated both of their bodies, and as Claire rose and impaled herself on Leon's cock again and again, beads of the liquid spilled down onto him. The musky smell of sex filled the apartment, and her screams and shrieks of pleasure drowned out everything except for the squeaking springs of the couch.  
  
Leon's orgasm drew upon him from nowhere and he barely had time to warn Claire as she continued to fuck him. Pulling off of his penis for one last time, she drove her body down onto him, and creamed all over him as he fired shot after shot of baby making juice into the latex condom. She could feel the tip of the condom flare inside of her as it filled with his cream.  
  
Then she collapsed against him, entirely spent. Neither moved for a while, their heavy breathing lessened with time, evening out. Exhausted and fulfilled both Claire and Leon drifted off to a comfortable sleep.  
  
FIN  
  
Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Let me know what you think. Emails are welcome at A1boogz@aol.com. Take care now. 


End file.
